Currently, wallpapers are sold in rolls and fixated onto a wall by the use of an adhesive. The wallpaper may be ready-made with an adhesive on the backside which is activated by applying water onto the wallpaper, or the adhesive, a glue or paste may be applied to the back of the wallpaper just prior to hanging the wallpaper length on the wall. One wallpaper length must then be fitted together with another length. It thus takes both paste or glue, and considerable amount of adjustments to hang a wallpaper onto a wall. This work is not that easy, i.e. it often takes a skilled person such as a painter to perform. Also, once the wallpaper is attached onto the wall it will be very difficult to mend any damages in the wallpaper surface.
There is thus a need for a new way of covering a surface for decorative and protective purposes.